ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Comes With Power
Death Comes With Power is an episode of Noah 10. Episode Noah is facing Dr. Animo again. "Seriously, when I beat you, do I give you brain damage and make you want to come back for more?" Noah said. "Fool! I have taken some of your alien DNA and am gonna--" Animo started. Before Animo could finish, Noah turned into Whipping Boy and whipped Animo to the ground. "Like it? It's my newest alien." Said Noah. "Wha? Since when?" Animo asked. "Five days ago." Noah answered. Animo got up and ran, but Noah stretched and grabbed his leg. He electrocuted him to knock him out. Later, the Plumbers came and picked him up. Noah reverted back. "That alien is epic." Said Noah. Suddenly, Noah got a message on the Matrix. It was from Max. "Magister Tennyson, what's up?" Noah asked. "Bad news kid, there's trouble at the old warehouse. Your friends are going there as we speak. I suggest you do too." Said Max. Max hung up. Noah quickly got on his bike and strode off. He arrived at the warehouse. Jack, Erika, and Kierra's bike were there. Not to mention Tetrax's ship. "Looks like I'm late to the party." Noah said. Noah transformed. "Upchuck!" Noah ran into the warehouse. Everybody was in chains: Jack, Erika, Klon, Tetrax, Kierra, and Max. "Noah! It's a trap!" Cried Jack. Noah suddenly got tazed! He fell down and detransformed. It was Dr. Animo! "Animo!?" Noah said as he got up. "Yup. Twice in one episode. Believe it!" Said Animo. "OK, Naruto -_-" Said Noah. Dr. Animo gave a signal. Noah got tazed again. It was a Buzzshock Mutant! "You copied Megawhatt DNA!?" Noah asked. Noah transformed into Upchuck again and spit at the Megawhatt. It dodged. Noah tried to hit it with his tongues, but missed. The Megawhatt grabbed Noah's tongues and zapped him. Noah spit another blast at the Megawhatt. He hit it this time. It fell. "Oh yeah! Upchuck power!" Noah cheered. "Don't get so cheerful, boy!" Said Animo. Animo pressed a button and a To'kustar mutant came and stepped by the warehouse. "What the fudge!?" Noah said. Noah transformed. "Way Big!" Noah broke through the roof. He threw a punch at the To'kustar, but he caught it and threw Noah. "Now kill them!" Animo called to the To'kustar. The To'kustar picked up the gang and SQUISH! Squished them. The To'kustar opened his fist and it was covered in blood. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Noah cried. Noah ran up to the To'kustar, but suddenly, the background flashed into a grid. Noah detransformed and was in the same suit Ben was in "Video Games". He was in a training room. "So how'd I do, Magister?" Noah asked. "You did great kid." Said Max. Everybody was lying down in the same suits, but they all got up, except for Tetrax. "OK, Tetrax, the simulation is over." Said Erika. Tetrax didn't respond. "Tetrax?" Klon called. Noah ran up to Tetrax and felt his pulse or whatever Petrosapiens have. "Guys....he's.....dead....." Said Noah. "Dude, it's just a simulation, besides, Petrosapiens don't have pulses!" Said Jack. "I KNOW HOW PETROSAPIEN BODIES WORK!.....I've used one before...." Said Noah. Noah was drowning in rage and sadness. "But how'd he die!? It was just a simulation!" Said Max. "No it wasn't." Said a voice. The gang looked up and saw Dr. Animo in a To'kustar's hand. He opened his other hand and dropped some pieces from Tetrax. "NO!" Noah cried. Noah transformed into....Ultimate Noah! "Die!" Noah shot a laser and destroyed the To'kustar. Animo fell, and Noah kicked him. Animo went into a coma. "Hello!" Tetrax said. "Tetrax!?" Noah said. "Yup." Said Tetrax. "It was another simulation!" Said Max. Everybody laughed. "Well thanks to you, I dug into my latent power and am more powerful than ever....SAD FOR YOU!" Noah said. We zoom out of the warehouse hearing Noah beat up everybody! Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Max Tennyson *Tetrax Shard *Kierra *Klon Aliens *Whipping Boy (First Appearance) *Upchuck *Way Big *Ultimate Noah Villains *Dr. Animo Trivia *Now, when Noah is using his ultimate form, he is more powerful than ever. Category:Episodes Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes